Cure What Ales You
by nikerek
Summary: Impatiently awaiting Wren's return, Cullen is easily persuaded by The Iron Bull into sharing a few drinks. After a night of laughter and talking too much, the Commander is finally reunited with his Inquisitor.
Wren strolled through Skyhold, unable to find Cullen in his office.

"Hey, Boss!" The Iron Bull shouted as he stumbled toward her. "That Cullen, he really loosens up after a few drinks. And boy does he like to talk about you." He laughed and waggled his brows.

Her cheeks grew red. "Should I be worried?"

"All _very good_ things, I can promise you. But if you weren't scheduled to come home tonight, he may have rushed your way."

"Well let's not keep the Commander waiting. Have a good night, Bull."

"You, too, Boss." He chuckled and headed to his quarters.

Wren grinned as she walked into Herald's Rest. The inside of her cheek sore from nervous chewing. She noticed Cullen immediately sitting alone at the bar, head hung over a mug of ale.

She took the stool next to him. "Drinking without me, Commander?"

He lifted his head quickly and looked at her with wide, excited eyes. "In-Inquisitor." Cullen slurred. "I've missed you." He gave a sloppy smile. His hair curled over his forehead.

Wren wondered just how bold the ale made him. "I missed you, too, love."

Cullen spun on the stool and leaned towards, "I always miss you when you're gone."

She bit her lip, her cheeks a new shade of red as she looked down at his hand on her thigh. She sheepishly look around the room, making sure no one was watching their Commander publicly grope their Inquisitor.

"You're so cute when you blush." He planted a soft kiss below her ear.

"Cullen, there are other people here."

"Really? I hadn't noticed anyone else since you came in." Cullen squeezed her knee and placed his free hand on the back of her head. He kissed her sweetly.

Wren leaned into him. He lightly grabbed her hair and kissed her more passionately. His tongue was warm. She could taste the frothy ale. Their knees touched.

Chills slithered across Wren's body as Cullen's hand moved up her thigh. She pulled away. "Let's get out of here."

Too focused on Wren to notice the following eyes, Cullen followed her lead toward the door. His hand wrapped around hers as they entered into the brisk night air.

The Skyhold wind caressed their cheeks and

stung Cullen's glassy eyes as they walked toward the Great Hall. He squeezed her hand every now and then, grinning.

They entered the arch beneath the steps. Cullen stopped. Wren felt a tug and looked back. "I don't think I can wait." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. His fingers reached into her hair as he pushed her against the cold stone.

Wren moaned softly amidst the deep kisses, her hands gripping his vest. Cullen nipped her lower lip and leaned back. His eyes narrowed narrowed slightly as he looked at her swollen lips with desire. His palms caressed the outline of Wren's body from her neck to her upper thighs.

Cullen gripped her hips and spun her face first against the archway wall. His fingers slipped beneath her pantline, cold against her skin. He swept her long hair over her one shoulder and kissed her bare neck repeatedly, his fingers slithering against her wet clit. Wren palmed the stone, biting back loud moans. She curved her back and moved her hips side to side, rubbing her backside against his erection.

Cullen hurriedly pushed her pants to her knees and unlaced his trousers. Wren lifted herself on her toes as he stroked her with the tip of his erection teasingly. Growing impatient with his own teasing, he slid into her slowly. "Maker," he whispered, squeezing her cold, bare ass.

The cold Skyhold wind whistled through the archway, muffling the sounds of deep moans and flesh smacking against flesh. Cullen palmed Wren's throat with one hand, forcing her to look over her shoulder. He held his lips against hers closing to completion. He stretched his arm around her hip, his fingers toying with her sensitive skin.

His fingers squeezed her neck lightly. "Come for me," his voice was deep, she could feel his ale-scented breath against her lips.

Wren gasped lightly in arousal of his command. Her body responded before her lips. Cullen groaned as she tightened around him. He could feel her legs shake lightly. She scratched at the the archway, a loud, throaty moan escaping her lips.

Cullen bent his knees a little more as Wren flattened her feet, unable to keep on her toes any longer. Wren reached back and held a hand of Cullen's. He held her waist and bit the inside of his lip. Wren squeezed his wrist as he throbbed against her tender walls. She listened to Cullen's low grunts he moved into his own climax.

He kissed her jawline and took a step back. Cullen lifted her pants up for her and slapped her bottom playfully before she faced him. He kissed her briefly as he relaced his pants. "I love you."

Wren held his face and looked into his sobering eyes. "I love you, Cullen."

He nuzzled his nose against hers before another small kiss. She shivered against him and giggled. He smiled with her. "Let's get you under some warm blankets."


End file.
